


Matching Flames

by TriangulumHotDangulumm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Magical! Dipper, human! Bill, its his meatsack tho, well demon in a human bod Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangulumHotDangulumm/pseuds/TriangulumHotDangulumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what's funny, Pine Tree?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"Our flames,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Flames

"You know what's funny, Pine Tree,"

Bill and Dipper sat next to eachother on the shack's roof, watching the stars.

"Hm?" Dipper didn't turn to look at Bill, he just continued to look at the night sky. This was nice, peaceful, calm, Bill wasn't trying to make him flustered, and the sky was  _beautiful_.

"Our flames," Bill said simply.

"What about them makes it funny?" Dipper turned to Bill, who had his eyes closed.

"Never, in my entire exsistance, have I ever seem magic so perfect for eachother. See, I find it funny because my flames are blue, your favorite color, and your flames are yellow, my favorite color." Bill opened his eye to see a slightly pink Pine Tree.

"Heh, yeah, I guess that is kinda funny," Dipper looked back at the sky. He had never thought about their flames matching. He chuckled, "why do you suppose they match, Bill,"

Bill sat up a bit, he had been laying down, and shrugged, "I dunno, why do you think they match?" he scooted closer to Dipper, though he didn't notice.

"Maybe because you're the one who taught ne how to use magic?" Dipper began to lay down, Bill looked down at him.

"Well, maybe but people learn magic from mentors all the time and yet, no matching colors." Bill lyed next to Dipper.

"Oh, true," he smiled a bit, "maybe we're special." Dipper giggled at the thought, no way was  _he_ out of every other human with magic  _special._

Bill put his hands behind his head, almost like a pillow, "That's a nice thought," he yawned, "but I doubt it."

Dipper nodded and yawned aswell, "I'm kinda tired, to my room?" he stood up and waited for Bill's answer. He looked down, only to find Bill with a shit-eating grin across his face.

"Are you inviting me to sleep with you?" Dammit, there it is. Bill was making him flustered. Dipper's face blew up with red and he shook his hands in defence wildly.

"N-not like that! I'm just tired, and you seem tired, and you're already here, and I figured that it wouldn't hurt to have you stay." his face got even more red as he saw Bill's grin  _somehow_ get larger.

"Why, of course I'll sleep with you!" he purred, standing up and getting all-to-close to Dipper, "Anything for my Pine Tree," he wispered in Dipper's ear, causing him to shiver.

Dipper's face, neck, and ears were all red, and he climbed down, off the roof and into the hall way. Bill was close to follow as they walked back to Dipper's room.

Dipper opened the door for Bill to come in, "Such a gentleman!" Bill chuckled lightly. Dipper went to his closet to find his pajamas, "You need any clothes for sleeping?"

"First you invite me to sleep with you, and now you're letting me wear your clothes! I never thought you'd be one to rush right into things, but I suppose I was wrong, and that rarely ever happens," Bill laughed to himself, seeing Dipper get flustered again,  _he's too damn cute, I swear_.

"Do you need the damn clothes or not?" Dipper tried to hide his blush, but of course, he failed.

"Sure, thank you, Pine Tree," he didn't need the clothes, but what the heck! His Pine Tree was offering something of his, why not take it?

Dipper threw him some pajama's that he thought would fit Bill, "I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here." Just as Dipper was about to leave,

"Why don't you just change in here? It's not like I havn't seen you naked before. Always watching, remember, kid?"

He blushed, "Because, it's just.. it's different when you're in the same room."

Bill held a flat expression, "Fine, kid. Go." he shooed Dipper away and looked at the clothes he had been given. A yellow tee-shirt and black sweats,  _he knows me well_ , he smiled.

Dipper left and Bill snapped his fingers, changing into the clothes,  _damn these are comfy, they smell like him too_. He flopped onto the bed as he waited for Dipper.

Dipper walked back in, closing the door and throwing his clothes in his hamper. He walked over to the bed, "So, how's this gonna work?"

Bill smirked, "Just get in, kid." That smirk made him feel a bit uneasy, but he did as he was told.

Dipper squeaked when he felt two arms snake their way around his waist, "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Cuddling you, what else?" Bill buried his nose in Dipper's back, making him blush more.

"Yes, I understand th-that but, why?" 

"You're warm, comfy, you smell nice, and this should help you get to sleep faster." Bill took his face out of Dipper's back and cuddled him closer.

Dipper had to admit, he was very comfy and much more tired now. Bill was warm and soft, like a teddy bear. He couldn't help but ease into the cuddling anymore. Bill chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Dipper's brown curls. Dipper fell asleep and Bill just help him closer, feeling very tired himself. He kissed the top of Dipper's head, "I love you, my Pine Tree," 

And with that, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will learn how to write good fics. Until then, you can have all of the crap fics I'm writing now.


End file.
